The Northern Trip
by tieusang
Summary: Rin spends her days missing her Lord. His visits were shorter and further apart. Today is just like any other day, or is it? One shot.


I do not own Inuyasha

A young maiden of fifteen was doing laundry by the river, singing her songs of nonsense to her friend. Scrubbing the clothes by hand was the norm but this girl thought of a new way to do it. She would presoak the clothes in detergent and let it sit. Then she would jump up and down in the barrel with the clothes making the squishy noise. She had three cycles. The one foot side hop at a slow pace, the two feet stomp at a fast pace, and the moderate stomp rinse cycle. Yes, she was a human washer machine. After her 'rinse cycle', the two wringed the clothes out and gather them back to the hut to hang dry.

A taiyoukai stands behind a tree at a nearby forest watching the maiden jump and sing. He lets out a 'hn' with a smirk on his face. From the day she found him hurt in the forest, he had become her protector and she his ward. Funny how things work out for he was known to hate humans, despise their existence; and here he is protect one. But she was unlike any human he had ever encounter.

He demonic beauty was captivating and strength alluring to human and demons alike. But they were all after something in him; be it power, social standing, or his body. Yes, he was the epitome of beauty rivaled by none other. His long silver hair softly dances in the wind, while the sunlight reflects off his flawless, smooth ivory skin. His voice deep like the waves crashing at a distant shore. His eyes of honey reflected the sun itself and pierces with a glance. His markings of magenta strips warns of his poisonous nature and the crescent moon on his forehead is his family's symbol of royalty. He speaks only when necessary, and it too is elegant, sophisticated, and downright sexy. His only flaw would be the lack of emotions. Perhaps not lack of, but more ignorant of. But don't say he's ignorant of anything or it will be the last words you speak.

But none of this mattered when they first met. In her eyes, he,(resting after a battle), was the one needing help and not her,(the mute orphan). His hunger,(who does not eat human food), was more important than hers,(ward of the village but cared by no one). And in a moment of curiosity or concern, one question and a smile changed both their worlds forever. He could not, would not leave her dead in the road. He had to test his one time only life revival sword.

Bringing us to the present where he is watching her from a distant, unsure of what the future holds for them. Yes, the human boggled the great Lord Sesshomaru. Some unknown force had transformed her into the most important person in his life. This lowly human girl. And there she is doing the silliest thing that is just so...so Rin.

An unwelcome scent brought the Lord out of his gaze and contemplation. "Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru, how long are you going to watch her? I know it looks like she is happy but it is far from the truth. She misses you. She cries almost every night when thinking no one knows."

"Why does she cry when she is not hurt?" He said more of a statement than a question. Sesshomaru knew on some visits in the past, he had smelt tears on his ward. But it seem she had an endless supply of waterworks hidden behind those soft, loving, adorable doe eyes of hers. In addition to an endless supply of beautiful, heartwarming smiles on her lovely face.

He shook mentally. As of late, he had noticed little quirks of his ward. He noticed how her body would warm up as her cheeks get pink after he grabbed her waist to prevent her from falling. He noticed that she would glance at him more but remain quiet while her heart would beat in excess. He notice how her scent had matured and been more overwherlming. He noticed how she would fiddle with her clothes or hair when she wanted to ask him something. These all came as a surprise to him. She was bold as a child. She hugged him when she felt like it and grabbed his sleeves when she wanted something. She was always yelling out things like 'Lord Sesshomaru is so dashing or He will come for me'. She never had problems speaking her mind before but lately she has stuttered more around him.

'It must the half-breed's doing. Perhaps she should come with me to be educated in the way of the court.' Sesshomaru thoughts were interrupted with giggles from his ward. ' She would be unhappy confined to the life of a lady of the court.' And if anyone knew this Lord, Rin's happiness was above all else.

"Hello! Am I talking to myself? Whatcha gonna do? Geez. In Kagome's words, you are dense, Sesshomaru!" Whack. Inuyasha was punched through the treeline and landed a few feet from the girls.

The girls knew instantly what had happened. Inuyasha had shot his mouth off to someone able to toss him such a loing distant.

Rin's eyes gleamed with joy." Lord Sesshomaru, you came," unable to contain the smile growing from her heart and illuminating her face.

"Hn" was all he said as he gracefully glided from the treeline, stopping a little short of his ward.

"Why I oughta.."

"Inuyasha. Let it go. Sesshomaru-nii sama. Welcome back to our village," Kagome said smiling.

Glares were receive from both brothers. It was a shame. They were both stubborn, arrogant, clueless dog demons and a half.

Kagome played the innocent card. "Did I say something wrong?"

A big uncontrolled laughter took all the tension away. "Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. You should see your faces. HAHA. Priceless!" Rin was now on the ground holding her stomach in laughter.

Yes, she is different from all others. His Rin was his source of joy and contentment. Just then a tear struck fear into Sesshomaru's heart which intensified when she starting muttering 'it hurts'.

"Rin, are you well? What hurts?" Sesshomaru said calmly but his eyes burnt with concern.

Rin looked into his warm eyes and nearly lost her breath. Chills shot through her body causing her hair to stand on end. She loved it when he was concerned of her.

"My Lord, Rin is well. I was laughing so hard my eyes were tearing and my stomach started to hurt. That is all. Thank you," she turned her now flushed face, "Thank you for your concern."

Sesshomaru would never admit it but he loved the way her cheeks were all rosy and her eyes shying from him. Her innocence was also adored. Unknowingly, a claw brought her face back into his line of sight and soon the world was all but forgotten by them. Intense would be the the word of choice for the looks shared between these two souls.

Kagome ahh as she glared at her husband to not say anything..well stupid to ruin this moment. She knew Rin adored her Lord and by the looks of it, the feeling was mutual. She was concerned though. It took Inuyasha three years to figure out his feeling for her and he was half demon. How long would it take for a full demon to take note? Especially one who believes feelings are a weakness.

Kagome nudged Inuyasha to pick up Rin's bucket of clothes and dragged him back to their hut. He huffed, "It was just getting good. I can use it for blackmail when he gets into his high and mighty crap."

"INUYASHA," Kagome said emphasizing every syllable. Inuyasha had to think fast, he knew what was about to come and he did not want to have a make out session with the ground. He leaned into his wife and kissed her tenderly, picked her up, bucket and all, and ran back to their hut. whew, a 'sit' diverted.

* * *

Sesshomaru noticed his brother's departure. 'He's not a complete idiot' . Sesshomaru's time spent with Rin is precious to him. He is the Lord of the western lands so he only gets to see Rin four or five times a year, a few hours at best. Every time he returns, he is greeted by the same loving eyes and beautiful smile. But slowly over the last five years, she has been grown taller and maturing in places, hard for him to ignore. He is a demon lord, yes, but a male. And her feminine charms grow more breath-taking every summer. He cringed at the thought of her in the arms of another.

Rin was mesmerized by her Lord's touch and lost in his eyes. She saw such turmoil in them, yet none displayed on his face. She was looking hard at his beautiful lips. They seem so close. She just wants to feel them, just once on her own. She didn't know what possessed her but she gather all her courage and inched closer to his face. It was a gamble she was taking for she knew of his hatred of humans. All but her. He despised the weak. All but her. He never showed emotion, unless it was with her. Yes, she will gamble to see if her Lord felt the same way she did. Her heart beating wildly and her breathing heavier the closer they got. By the time Sesshomaru realized what she was doing, it was too late. Soft lips brushed against his for a second, yet sending waves of shock through his body equivalent to the size of his youki ( which is a tremendous amount). This caused him to fall to his knees with arms around her waist.

"Rin, I.." Sesshomaru for once had absolutely nothing to say. It was not anger but confusion written all over his face.

"I just want to be with you like this my Lord." Her pleading eye nearly undid all restraints he had on his youki. As his precious Rin wished, He sat on the ground with her in his lap, head on his shoulder, arms around each other, and content of each other's existence. Yes, all the power in the world did not make Lord Sesshomaru as happy or content as being in a this human's embrace.

The grumbling of her stomach brought a cute pout to her face. "I'm sorry My Lord, I think we should head back now." GROWL.. "I'm a bit famished." Rin said with a blush, embarrassed at how loud her stomach was growling at her. 'Stupid hunger, I wanted him to hold me just a bit longer.'

Sesshomaru allowed Rin to stand up and was up right behind her. They walked silently, side by side, back towards the hut. An unseen tree root sent Rin crashing down onto the forest floor. She braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, strong arms held her tight and a voice nearly melted her body away. "Rin, are you hurt?"

It was hard for Sesshomaru to make out what had transpired since Rin scent was driving him insane. He was almost too late in catching her because he was concentrating on his youki. She smelled delectible. There was sweetness, excitement, embarassment, and the newest one: desire. Rin shooked her head and glanced away again, now with red cheeks. "Thank you my Lord."

They continued when a claw lightly grasp her hand, earning bewildered look in her eyes.

"I wish to prevent anymore mishaps." was all he said still looking forward. Rin was overjoyed. No matter the reason, she had dreamt of walking hand in hand with her Lord since she became a teenager. Yes, from the moment she was told she was old enough to marry, her thoughts revolved around one person, and that person alone. Demon actually. They continue this until they got the the clearing at the egde of the village. Sesshomaru let go abruptly leaving Rin's hand cold and lonely. Sesshomaru for the life of him could not understand how such a small, weak creature can generate such intense heat in his hand, leaving it cold once hers was removed.

Rin was sadden the instant they reached the hut. Her Lord never stayed. This would be where they would say their good byes and he would disappear from her life for another three or four months. Her tears were on autopilot as he started to speak.

"Rin, I will be at the northern lands at a gathering. It is a two week travel, even for a youkai. It happens once every ten years and last about a month."

Rin heart sank. 'Here it comes' she told herself. 'Good bye my Lord for God knows how long...'

" I would like your company during this trip." 'And I'll be waiting for your return...WHAT?'

Rin's eyes shot open and mouth went agape. Then her precious smile gave him his answer. "Of course my Lord. Need you ask?"

Sesshomaru wasn't sure she would agree so readily. She didn't ask him what it was for, and who would be there. She didn't even hesitate to answer him. She had this blind trust and worship for him that only made his ego swell. Yes, the human boggled the great Lord Sesshomaru.

'


End file.
